All Is Not Lost
by di1682
Summary: Before facing Ganondorf, Link goes to the Temple of Time to find Sheik who later reveals himself as Zelda. Heartbroken and confused with the Sheikah's existence, the young hero has no choice but to move on with his final quest. However, Sheik is very much alive but has to leave Hyrule now that his duty as guide has ended.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have read many wonderful Link/Sheik stories that I wanted to try to write one. I would like to see what everyone thinks of it, even the title, not sure about it anymore. I hope you guys like it and please review! :)**

The Hero of Time's feet touched the ground lightly as he warped from the Sacred Realm. Link had successfully awakened the last Sage, Lady Impa. The Shadow Temple had been a great challenge for the young hero, but despite its horrors, he managed to survive the ordeal.

Rauru's words still echoed in the young hero's mind. "Link, the hero! Finally, all of us, the six Sages, have been awakened! The time for the final showdown with the King of Evil has come! Before that, though, you should meet the one who is waiting for you... The one who is waiting for you at the Temple of Time..."

Many things had happened in the last three months. One day he woke up in a seventeen-year-old body, Hyrule was in ruins, and he started to lose his friends, one by one. Not to mention, the life he thought he knew was all a lie... he didn't belong in the Kokiri Forest, he wasn't even a child of the forest, he actually didn't know where he was supposed to belong. He felt lost.

Along the way, a young warrior, Sheik of the Sheikah, guided Link through his journey by teaching him melodies that would help him warp to a specific place. He also helped Link in several occasions. When the hero was captured by the Gerudo, Sheik had witnessed the whole thing and was able to recover Link's things before helping him escape. After that, Link had lost his map to go to the Spirit Temple. Sheik knew the way, so he decided to help Link. It took them five days to get to the temple due to the heat, sand storms and exhaustion.

During their time together, Link became very attached to the Sheikah warrior and fell helplessly in love with him. One evening, he dreamt that him and Sheik were living happy lives together after the war. Both of them alone in the world decided to stay together and the two of them became a family. When Link woke up, he secretly wished for his dream to come true but was unsure on how Sheik felt towards him. Sheik was proud of his heritage and a strong believer of honor and duty. He was caring towards the Hero, but never gave a clue to see if he felt the same towards Link.

The hero smiled at the memory of the dream, still wishing for it to come true. Unfortunately for him, his dream was about to become a nightmare.

As Link entered the Temple of Time, he saw Sheik standing there. Link gasped and gave a Sheik a loving smile. "Sheik," he said still smiling. "You're the one waiting for me?"

As the young hero tried to get closer to the Sheikah, Sheik stepped back. "Hero, there is something you should know," he said coldly. "Please listen!" Link stared at Sheik, feeling a little hurt.

Sheik told Link more of the Triforce and the Sages. As he was done, Sheik closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Forgive me," he whispered shakily. "For I never meant to form an attachment to you."

"Sheik," Link shook his head. "I don't understand, what are you trying to say?" He walked closer to Sheik and stopped as the Sheikah raised his hand showing the Triforce on the back of his hand. Link was blinded by a white light for a few moments until it was over. Princess Zelda stood in front of him.

"No," he whispered in despair. Link felt his heart break in a million pieces and felt like screaming. Sheik wasn't real... Words wouldn't come to him. He felt betrayed, hurt, confused. It was Zelda all this time? All this time?!

As Zelda was explaining everything to Link, unknown to the hero, Sheik was standing behind the entrance watching the Princess and the Hero. He saw the pain in Link's face and his suspicions were finally confirmed, the Hero of Time cared for Sheik and it hurt him deeply. Tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, Link," he whispered shakily. "I love you."

Sheik took a shaky breath and turned around, walking out of the Temple of Time, away from Hyrule, away from Link...


	2. Chapter 2

**This has a lot of angst, but it's necessary for what I'm trying to get to. I'm not making Zelda look nice, she's very selfish. Everything will be explained on the third chapter. I'd really like to know what you guys think, please :)**

Sheik was about to leave the Temple of Time, but stopped to listen to the hero and the princess argue.

"I, I don't understand," stuttered Link. "How can you be Sheik?" He shook his head trying to grasp the information. He felt betrayed.

"I had to do it, Link. I had to protect my identity," Zelda said as she walked closer to Link.

"But-"

"Link," she said impatiently. "There's no time to waste! We have to move on!"

Zelda explained about her supposed plan and finally gave Link the light arrows. Before they knew what was going on, Ganondorf took Zelda away and Link was left alone in the temple.

The hero's breath came out in pants, he felt himself suffocating. It was too much. Ever since meeting Sheik, he felt safe and comfortable. The Sheikah's gentle behavior toward the hero had been one of the most precious moments of his life. But once again, like everything else in his life, it was a lie. He fell on his knees and screamed. He let out all the frustration that was in his chest. Hot tears fell down his face, he didn't bother in cleaning them. The pain in his heart was unbearable. Now Link understood what people meant whenever people would use that term... His heart was breaking. "Sheik," he would say as he was grieving. "Oh, Sheik..."

Sheik was standing behind the wall listening to Link. He was also crying for he also was feeling the pain. It was never supposed to happen. Zelda told him so that day, the day before Link woke from his seven-year sleep.

_"Remember Sheik, you must not get involved with him," Zelda said as she paced around her tent in a secret location. "No matter what."_

_"Yes, princess, I will not get involved with the hero," Sheik said coldly as he stood straight. "I shall never reveal my real identity nor yours to him."_

_"Good," she replied as coldly when she sat down behind her desk. "There is one more thing."_

_Sheik never gave an answer, he just stood there with his hands behind his back, waiting for her to continue. "After the reveal in the Temple of Time, you will leave Hyrule."_

_"Princess?" Said Sheik. "What about Kakariko? That is my home."_

_Zelda shook her head. "Not after your mission is complete. You will leave Hyrule and go to Termina and start your new life over there. There is nothing for you in Kakariko. Impa is one of the sages so it doesn't make sense for you to stay."_

_Sheik was shocked. He nodded his head. "Yes, princess. Forgive me for questioning your decision." He felt like crying._

_Zelda's face softened. "I am sorry, Sheik. This will be a great opportunity for you to start anew!" She was trying to make him feel better but it was not working._

_Sheik still remained with a hard expression. "Yes, princess."_

Link's cries snapped Sheik from his thoughts. He saw Link gathering his things, he was getting ready to go.

The young hero wiped his face clean from all the tears, but it was useless, tears kept coming down. "I will rescue you, Zelda," mumbled Link. "But only because I have to save the world from Ganondorf. If it wasn't for that, I would have left you there."

He stood straight, took a deep breath. "Sheik, this is for you." And with that, Link ran out of the Temple of Time. Sheik fell on his knees and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik walked through the highlands that were between Hyrule and Termina. It had been three days since he left the Kingdom. He felt hurt, betrayed, alone and so exhausted from the emotional turmoil. He didn't want to use any magic to transport between the countries in case he needed to go back... He hoped for that.

Before meeting the Hero of Time, Sheik of the Sheikah had been a fierce warrior, feelings aside, duty first. He understood his important task that fell on him, in fact, it was ridiculously simple: guide the hero, teach him the songs, aid him in whatever he needed; and after the reveal, leave Hyrule. Simple. He just had no idea how ridiculously charming the Hero of Time was. His ten-year-old mind made him innocent, joyful, sweet, caring and so so so so charming, it made him look spectacularly handsome and he was already handsome from Zelda's description from when they met when they were kids. Too handsome. Sheik wasn't sure anymore.

And now it was over. Sheik had never felt this way before. Of course, he'd heard about the romantic stories from others and how they would feel when in love. Now Sheik found himself very much in love with someone that he can't have because he's the stupid Hero of Time and heroes always end up with the girl, right? In this case, Zelda. It's obvious, she's the damsel in distress who got kidnapped by big bad guy and now gorgeous hero has to go rescue her, save the land, claim the glory and keep the girl. That's how things are supposed to be... Not handsome heroes getting skinny Sheikahs, especially the last one...

Termina doesn't sound so bad, does it? Sheik is eighteen, still very young, he can start anew, like the stupid princess said. It wouldn't be the same without that blue-eye beauty, lovely blonde hair, sweet smile and his voice, goddess, Sheik loved Link's voice. It was low, masculine but sometimes comical whenever Link would express excitement, it rose a pitch, it was endearing. And also it sounded melancholic, like when they first met at the Temple of Time. It's a meeting that he would never forget...

Sheik was standing close to the Master Sword's pedestal. Zelda had announced that the hero had awoken so Sheik was ready. He felt nervous but excited at the same time, he would be playing a huge role in this war. Aiding the Hero of Time, what an honor!

Suddenly a blue light appeared and with it, a young man descended from it. His feet touched the ground lightly, his back to Sheik. The young man didn't move for a few moments until a fairy came out of his cap.

"Has it really been seven years? It feels like you just drew the Master Sword! Link?"

"I'm big," he spoke softly.

The fairy flew closer. "What did you say?"

The young man looked up at his fairy. "I'm big," he said in a watery voice. "My entire childhood is gone! I don't want to be big! I don't want to save Hyrule! I got the stones to make Zelda happy and to save the Great Deku Tree!"

He sounded like he was filled with pain, it was time for Sheik to step in. "I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time."

The young man turned around and Sheik was met with the most intense blue eyes that he had ever seen. His face was stained with tears and he looked utterly confused. It was the most beautiful thing Sheik had ever seen. The next three words that came out of him were haunting and filled with fear and doubt.

"Who are you?"

Sheik smiled behind his cowl, "I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah." And he bowed at the hero. Sheik chuckled. "I am not going to hurt you. Allow me to explain."

After Sheik told Link everything that he needed to know, the hero seemed to calm down as his fairy sat on his shoulder and listened to everything that was being said.

"It was foretold that the Hero of Time would wake up on his seventeenth birthday," Sheik smiled. "So... Happy Birthday, Link."

Link blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Sheik." He was smiling now and Sheik couldn't help but notice how beautiful that smile was along with those perfect teeth. His eyes were still shining from the tears."You know, you're one of the few that have said that to me," he said bashfully. "Saria and the Deku Tree would say that whenever it was my birthday. So that means you are special," he said as he stepped closer and threw his arms around the Sheikah. "I feel so much better!"

Sheik was beyond shocked. He just stood there frozen to the spot. He couldn't remember the last time he got a hug. In fact, he was sure he never got one, this was his first and it was given by the Hero of Time, of all people! He returned the hug and felt himself being squeezed.

"Uh," Sheik groaned. "Too tight."

Link let go of Link and laughed. "I'm sorry, Sheik. I haven't had a friend in a long time, especially a Sheikah! I'm becoming friends with everyone!"

Sheik was in awe of Link. Such a beautiful soul had to be thrusted into this horrible war. And he was also amazed on how easy Link would trust someone. _Mind of a child_, he supposed.

Their next few meetings were eventful for Sheik. Link would greet him by waving and yelling out "Hi, Sheik!" and the hero would run and throw his arms around the Sheikah and hold him tight. Sheik would also feel bad whenever he had to leave the young hero, Link would show his disappointment, pout and move on.

The time that they spent in the Gerudo Valley, it was the most treasured moment in Sheik's life. By then, he had fallen desperately in love with Link and the hero seemed to want to be close to Sheik, so he allowed it. One freezing night, they shared a bedroll (Link had climbed into Sheik's without him knowing.) When he woke up, he had a mass of Link all over him. Sheik felt embarrassed but secretly delighted in watching the young hero sleep. If only we could be like this... The princess would kill me if she knew...

And now Sheik would turn around and look back at Hyrule which was now consumed in darkness. Link was on his way to Ganondorf, rescue the princess and save the beautiful land of Hyrule. Sheik was deeply worried about his beloved hero, but the Sheikah knew in his heart that Link would defeat him and restore the land's peace. Link would get credit for all the sacrifices that he made. He sighed deeply and faced forward were Termina stood in the distance. He could see blue skies and green spaces all over. _There's my future and my new life._


End file.
